A Time To Remember, A Time To ForGet
by Elsa-Ranger
Summary: This is a Story of Bant and ObiWans relationship over the years, from child to teenager to death, they are together in a forbidden Love they must keep secret not only from each other but the whole jedi order


Hello everyone please review even if the comment is two words, I really enjoy knowing that people are reading my story, thanks

_Hello everyone please review even if the comment is two words, I really enjoy knowing that people are reading my story, thanks tons. This story takes place when they are young, than preteen and will end with them as teenagers. _

Obi-Wan and Bant had been friends sense they came to the temple, Bant was two years younger than Obi-Wan but age did not matter. Over the years their relationship developed but not as a proper Jedi's friendship should prosper. The Jedi were forbidden to love, get married, have children or see their family. This was to ensure total control over them so that their life, or love or family would not interfere with their judgment or commitment to the order. Every child that came was forced to forfit any existing ties to their past and trained as a Jedi. It was something they all gave up to become a peacemaker that most respected with the exception on criminals and such.

Bant came from a rich family; they were powerful leaders on her home world, that's all she really knew of them. She could briefly remember her mothers soft touch and sweet lullaby's that were sung to her when she was young. At the age of 4 she was taken to the temple, she had been so scared and afraid all she wanted to do was go back into her mothers warm embrace and never leave. She had been excited when she heard she was going to be a Jedi but she did not really know what a Jedi was but it sounded cool to the small child.

Obi-Wan on the other hand came from an average family with a mom, dad and brother named Owen. He grew up in a peaceful sounding out in the country side. He could still remember his mother's tears and he walked away with the large overpowering Jedi. He missed his family so much but he knew of the Jedi and what they did and he wanted to be one so much, he was six when he entered the temple.

Bant and Obi-Wan came to the temple roughly around the same time; neither of them had made friends yet. One day Obi-Wan noticed a very cute looking girl sitting all alone at the table in a corner. He got up as much courage as he could and went and sat next to her, and offered his Munji fruit to her as a friendship offering.

In a shy voice Obi-Wan squeaked out "hi, my names Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'm six years old, please to meet you, what's your name?"

"It's Bant, and I'm four, I miss my mommy and daddy I want to go home," she mumbled.

"Don't be sad Bant, I'll be your friend, I promise you'll never feel lonely again ok," Obi-Wan said as he put his arm around her in a clumsy attempted hug.

"Ok I guess, but don't ever leave me, got it,"

"Got it"

Training started later that day and they were learning how to use practice Lightsabers. The teacher made it look like a game so that the children would learn when they thought they were only playing games. Obi-Wan and Bant were not in the same class that often because both were good at what the other was not so they were separated to work on those different fields. But when training and meditating was all done they would go and meet in the room a thousand fountains. They would just sit their and talk or take a quick dip in the refreshing cool water.

Over the years the two became inseparable but time was running out Obi-Wan was going to turn 13 soon and if he did not find a Master he would have to leave forever. Bant did not want to let Obi-Wan know just how upset her she was; it was not the Jedi way to become attached and hold on to people.

Obi-Wan knew his birthday was only a few weeks away normally a child was very excited for his or her birthday it meant they had achieved one more year of progress. The only birthday children dreaded was their thirteenths but only if they had not been chosen yet by a Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan, can I talk to you?"

"Sure anytime Bant, you know that" Obi-Wan let out a small laugh.

They walked to their favourite place, and sat down on the warm grassy bank. "What's troubling you Bant is their any way I can help?"

"I don't know if you can help, its just that I am so worried your not going to get a Master in time and you'll leave the temple and _me_."

"Awe Bant is that what's been troubling you, I told you when we were younger that I would never leave you and I'll never break that promise so long as I am alive, ok?"

"Ok, I guess, I heard that a Knight called Qui-Gon Jinn is coming, but that Jedi never takes a Padawan, I don't know why," Bant said in a small voice.

"See Bant there's hope right their, I'll perform for him so well he wont be able to say no to me, you'll see." Obi-Wan said while smiling at the beautiful girl next to him.

Sense their talk that day almost five years had gone by Obi-Wan was now a handsome 18yd and Bant was just turning 16. Everything had worked out for the better Obi-Wan eventually became Qui-Gon's Padawan and Bant was apprentice to Qui-Gon's best friend Tahl.

They were rarely able to see each other till one day both teams were called to the council. They were told it was a retain mission, go and ascot Queen JessaBell to her home world of Alderan. Two teams were required only because there had been an assassin attempt on her life and she asked for extra protection, she was a very powerful woman.

The two teams set out right away to a small planet, Junction 4 where they would be meeting the Queen and her staff. It would take about four hours to arrive so all they could really do is sit and relax, for now.

"Obi-Wan I'm so very happy I get to work with you, I've missed you so much. I know it's not Jedi like to get attached to some one but I really did miss you," Bant said as she rambled on, which she only did when she was nervous.

"I fully understand Bant, I missed you too," Obi-Wan quietly whispered in her ear, turning her cheeks red.


End file.
